


【脑洞40】此身如心

by zephyr74



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Pre-Slash, but only half animal, wing elijah
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr74/pseuds/zephyr74
Summary: 女巫向来是始祖们最头疼的敌人，因为女巫的诅咒，始祖一家有了野兽的外表。





	【脑洞40】此身如心

******

当身后的兄弟发出惨叫时，以利亚再一次确认，他们最难以应付的敌人永远是女巫。

席卷整个欧洲大陆的女巫猎杀风潮刚刚结束，真正强大的巫师们早已隐世不出，可这个藏身在森林深处的年轻巫女还是给血族带来了不少的麻烦。

 

“肉身如心！愿你们丑陋嗜血的灵魂曝露在日光之下！”施术女巫恶毒的诅咒还回响在以利亚的耳边，那是纯血始祖扭断她的脖子之前听到的最后一句话。

 

那不仅仅是遗言，还是一个咒语，从血亲的反应来看，咒语生效了。

 

在以利亚身后发出痛呼的是他的混血兄弟，上一刻，克劳斯还悠闲而嘲讽的欣赏着女巫最后的挣扎。

丰茂的毛发从混血始祖的脸和身上长出，利爪穿破手指，獠牙伸出嘴唇。眼看着弟弟的外表在月光下扭曲变幻，最终停滞于半狼人的形态，以利亚也感觉到了自己的不适。

女巫临死的血缘诅咒不会放过始祖家族的每一个人，近乎烧灼的疼痛在以利亚的全身流动。见识了弟弟的狼狈，纯血始祖无意在兄弟和血脉们的面前完成转化，而森林将为他提供绝好的隐藏之地。

 

跟随始祖们而来的血脉们茫然的站在女巫的木屋前，这对他们来说注定是一个奇妙的夜晚。

刚刚在他们面前，混血始祖克劳斯的狼人之血暴发了。但很快，这个结论就被尖叫着出现的女性始祖推翻，如果那个长着金色卷毛的类猫生物是始祖丽贝卡的话。

 

与妹妹的暴跳不同，混血始祖克劳斯并不是很在意发生在自己身上的变化。女巫的咒术让人头疼，一直如此，他并非全无担心，但变化的巨痛过去，克劳斯对新的模样并不抵触。

在他看来，始祖们的形态并非是完全的兽型，只是在人体的基础上长出了利爪和过于丰茂的毛发。

也许还有过于锋锐的牙齿，克劳斯舔着还在微微发痒的牙床，四颗不逊于血族獠牙的狼牙正顶着他的嘴唇。

此身如心。

克劳斯满怀嘲讽的笑了一下，半人半狼的怪物，和自己再相符不过。而丽贝卡，如果不是怕被情绪不稳的妹妹挠伤，克劳斯不介意夸奖一下她的可爱。

“安抚你们的始祖。”向身边的血脉招招手，克劳斯暂且把烦躁中的妹妹托付给了同行的可靠属下。幽暗的森林在月光下显示出隐约的轮廓，而他的哥哥在变化的前一刻瞬移进了树林的深处。

 

血族的视觉让一切都有如白日，混血始祖悠然的在夜色中漫步，跃过不平的路面，拨开挡在面前的枝杈，摘下挂在树枝上的衣物碎片。

那不会是以利亚不小心的结果，克劳斯清楚的知道这一点，以纯血始祖的的夜间行动能力，就算树丛比现在更加密集，兄长也不会让衣服留下一丝刮痕。

这片碎布看起来边缘粗糙，比起被树枝挂破，更像是撑破的产物。

“以利亚！”克劳斯把碎片丢在一旁，呼唤着兄长的名字，他确信以利亚就在这片森林。

然而除了夜风抚过树梢的声音，树林里唯有野兽的低鸣。

克劳斯并不因为得不到回应而焦急，在两百年前，他们就已经不再遇到能真正威胁到始祖的存在。

混血儿继续在林间的寻觅，更多的破碎的衣物给他指明了前进的方向，最后出现在他面前的，是掉落在落叶间被扯掉的领结。

 

“以利亚。”克劳斯再次呼唤兄长，这一次，他得到了来自以利亚的回应，但听起来似乎以利亚更多的注意力被别的事情占据了。

 

“不管变成了什么样子，总要和家人一起分享。能把衣服撑破，看来你变成了一个大家伙？”克劳斯顺着声音传来的方向走去，打趣着自己的兄长：

然而，所有嘲弄的话语在拔开最后一丛树枝后卡在了他的喉间。

 

月光下，一双巨大的翅膀正从树影间展开。

 

时间，凝固了。

虽然兄长瞪过来的眼神充满了羞怒与不善，但克劳斯觉得，这是他漫长数百年人生中见过的最美的画面，也将在未来无尽的人生中任他反复回味。

纯血始祖最喜欢的外套和衬衣早已丢失，克劳斯在来路上看到了它们的残片。只有内衣还履行着自己的义务，即使它也没能避免被撑破的命运，却依然勉强遮掩着以利亚上身的肌肤。

巨大的翅膀从背部衣物的破洞里伸出来，舒展在以利亚背后。

初秋的夜风抚过树梢，吹散云层，林中的夜鸟因为突现的银色月辉发出低柔的咕咕声。

世间有千万对羽翼，克劳斯的眼睛只能看着面前的那一双。

他曾经以为自己看到了暗夜中的天使，但那双巨翼和夜色融合的如此完美，似乎黑夜只是那对翅膀的延伸。

“黑色的啊……”用了比预想更久的时间，克劳斯终于找回了理智，从虚无的泥泞中拔出双脚继续前行。一股奇怪的兴奋感随着接近，在他的脊骨中蜿蜒而上，让新生的尖牙发痒。狼爪微微的张合着，混血儿急于抓握住什么，来平息胸中涌动的欲望。

如果是平时，以利亚会对克劳斯的变化更加敏感，可是他现在更忙于收敛自己的情绪和表情，也许还要加上新生的翅膀。

纯血始祖向自己的弟弟走过去，脸色平静，不过克劳斯还是从兄长略微下抿的嘴角和微眯的眼神中看出了不快。很快，这点不快变成了掩盖不住的愤怒，那对像是受了惊吓的鸟一样向两边张开的翅膀卡在了森林里过于茂密的树枝间。

显然，就和克劳斯还不知道怎么收起狼牙，略微不慎就会在说话时咬到一样，他的哥哥现在也不知道怎么收起这对纯黑色的翅膀。

 

克劳斯挑起眉，他明显情绪不稳的哥哥小心的尝试了一两次把翅膀从树枝间收回，在尝试无果之后，以利亚眼神中的怒意几乎快变成火焰把整个森林点燃。

这些愤怒很快找到了宣汇的途径，几根黑色的羽毛从树叶间飘落，在克劳斯看来，以利亚拉拽翅膀时用了完全没有必要的大力。

 

“女巫绝对是这个世界上最让人厌恶的生物！”以利亚愤怒的指责已经死掉的敌人，向来绅士的纯血始祖从未有过这种指责死者的行为，可他的兄弟并未体谅兄长现在的烦躁。

 

“您说的一切都是神的旨意。”克劳斯在哥哥背后笑嘻嘻的说，惋惜的看着那几根飘落在落叶间的黑色羽毛，帮自己的兄弟把翅膀在背后服贴的折好。

以利亚危险的眯起眼睛，在得到弟弟难得的示弱后转身离去。克劳斯好笑的看着哥哥的背影，怒气冲冲却又因为巨大翅膀有些跌跌撞撞。以利亚的身影消失在树丛后，

克劳斯弯下腰，尖利的狼爪拔开树叶与枯草，将那些落羽一一拣起放入怀中。

归途中一路无语，唯有行走的沙沙声。

待走出森林，以利亚又变成了那个冷静自持，处变不惊的纯血始祖，好像那个在弟弟面前露出窘态发脾气的人从不存在一样。

克劳斯注视着兄长的侧脸，他爱死了这样的变化。

以利亚人性的一面，只为他展现。世人面前，唯有始祖。

带着傲然与隐密的自得，克劳斯环视着向他们俯首的血脉。

然而血脉们并未俯首，他们神色震惊，那些曾信奉宗教的血脉甚至下意识的在胸口划着十字，看向纯血始祖的眼中满是狂热。

 

克劳斯厌恶那样的眼神，狼爪蠢蠢欲动，即使面前的血脉皆出自始祖，他也并不介意让他们永远合上双眼。

好在被注视者也不喜欢如此狂热的视线，在混血弟弟有所行动之前，以利亚沉着脸喝令躁动的血脉。

“跟上，我们回庄园。”

血脉们下意识的为始祖们展开披风，却在接近始祖以利亚露出迟疑。

披风无法再为以利亚遮挡秋风，甚至无法发挥应有的衣物作用，这加剧了纯血始祖心中的不快。

黑色的披风在混血始祖身为翻卷，克劳斯并未登上马车，他踱到兄长身后，在以利亚耳边低语：“你用飞的说不定还更快一些。”

他低估了兄长的郁愤，以利亚的利爪比责备更快的到来，意图给克劳斯一个血淋淋的教训，可是在血族的利爪沾染上鲜血之前，克劳斯就已经被击飞了出去。

跟在始祖们身后的血脉看着变成狼人形态的混血始祖就这么被他兄长的大翅膀拍飞，一脸呆滞。同样呆愣的还有以利亚，刚才翅膀的挥击并非出自他的本意，但弟弟被抽飞的样子愉悦了他，至少回庄园的路上，以利亚的心情好了好多。

******

血族的归途平安无事，他们成功的消灭了敌人，却很难将结果定为胜利。

科尔并未与兄妹们同行，却也没有逃过针对血源的诅咒。当以利亚一行回到庄园，他们最小的弟弟正暴跳如雷的诅咒森林中的女巫。始祖中最年轻的兄弟还不知道那个能力古怪的女巫已经死去，各种恶毒的报复方式滔滔不绝的从最嗜血的始祖唇间喷出，那原应是让人畏惧的，如果科尔的身后没有拖着一条尾巴的话。

继以利亚因扇飞弟弟而心情好转之后，一直闷闷不乐的丽贝卡也因兄弟的狼狈而重获愉悦。脸边的兽毛让她烦躁，但总比连尾巴都长了出来的科尔要好的多。

“没办法出去浪荡的话，就利用你的小爱好来研究一下怎么让我们摆脱这种困境吧。”丽贝卡终于露出了笑容，提起裙角走上楼梯。

照过镜子之后，女性始祖发现费些心思妆扮，身上兽类的特征几乎都可以被遮掩。与完全不在意外形改变的混血兄弟不同，丽贝卡非常在意自己的容貌。而另一位兄弟，丽贝卡在楼上同情的注视着以利亚，那对巨大的翅膀，无论如何都没有办法隐藏在衣物之下。

******

似乎一夜之后，血族的始祖们突然不再出现于世人眼前，这让整个欧洲大陆的非人种族不安。始祖们的每一次行动都意味着巨变或者阴谋，无论出现还是消失。只是

真相要比他们每一个人所想的更加简单却也不可思议，在身体兽化的当晚，始祖们就下达了严厉的封口令，不许一丝消息传出。

血族占据了庞大的地盘建造庄园，这让始祖们的隐居的生活并不十分难过，对巫术略有研究的科尔扎进了书房，丽贝卡躲在房间里研究着新奇的发型与华美的衣饰。而混血始祖则在渡过一段难得的悠闲时光，他光明正大的用新的外貌在庄园里四处游荡，而更多的时间，他注视着自己的哥哥。

以利亚无比抗拒着新生的双翼，克劳斯对此完全无法理解，那双翅膀明明无比美丽。纯血始祖甚至拒绝出现人前，如同把自己软禁一般，将活动范围局限在庄园的室内。

所有人都看得出以利亚有多么厌恶自己现在的形态，因为所有人都在纯血始祖注意不到的角落偷窥着那双美丽的黑翼。如同被剪下的夜空一般的双翼充满了力量感，每一片黑羽都像是散落的墨锦一样让人迷恋。

可惜这份美丽没有得到就有的对待，就像女王的王冠被丢弃在泥土里一样让人疼惜。在纯血始祖疏忽时，那双翅膀会撞击到比之略显低矮的门框，或是随着始祖的转身而碰到身边的置物。每到这时，任何一个注视着人都会露出怜惜的表情。可是以利亚却厌恶着这样生于自身的美丽，甚至不愿意对已然凌乱的羽翼稍做梳理。

 

坐在庄园守卫塔的高窗上，克劳斯遥望着大屋的方向。即使血族的感官再敏锐，他的哥哥也无法在如此遥远的距离感受到兄弟的偷窥。克劳斯并不介意表露对那双黑翼的喜爱，但兄长每次发现有人将注意的焦点放在双翼之上，就会将自己掩藏的更深。

这样下去他固执的哥哥总有一天会躲到棺材里，克劳斯在心底叹息着，好在以利亚现在只是将自己关进了卧室。

三楼属于纯血始祖房间的窗户开着，兽化后更清晰的视野让克劳斯几乎能看清兄长翅膀上的每一片黑羽，和每一缕飘落在脸边的发丝。以利亚正坐在窗边，将翅膀舒展举在坐椅的靠背上方。纯血始祖正在阅读着什么，可是阅读并没有向往常一样为他带来放松。以利亚的眉头紧皱，如果不是书中的内容太过无趣，就是有其它什么事烦扰着他的心情。

 

以利亚又一次的抬起头，面前的书是喜欢的传记，但他无法将注意力放在喜爱的书上。六百年的岁月中，始祖早已习惯了他人的注视，可是那似乎在注视着另一种生物，所见并非始祖以利亚，向异世之物寄托着虚无之爱与期待的视线让以利亚厌倦。

屈从与逃避向来不是纯血始祖的处世之道，在避不见人的这段时间里，以利亚努力让自己心情平静下来，接受了这个注定不会太长的身形态，但身体的变化带来的不仅是外表的不同。平白多出来的重量让他的肩膀酸疼不已，即使强悍如始祖，以利亚也难忍这时刻不停的不适。

第五次中断阅读后，纯血始祖闭上眼睛，努力平息着翻涌的怒火。迁怒不是一个好的习惯，可是继续任由事态发展，以利亚不知道自己会不会把怒火发泄给周围无辜的人。

“里夫，到我的房间里来。”再次睁开眼时，纯血始祖已经可以平静的召唤近期最宠爱的血脉。

应始祖之召前来的年轻的血脉还不满百岁，初夏之叶一样的绿眼睛里满怀对始祖的憧憬。这同样无法让以利亚感觉放松，但至少他眼中的是始祖，以利亚自嘲的微笑，这一点似乎连他的血亲弟妹也难以在此时做到。

名为里夫的血脉在走进始祖的房间后就一直紧张兴奋，而现在，他觉得呼吸都要停滞了。他最爱的始祖一脸疲倦，有力到能穿透敌人胸膛的手指带着慵懒的舞动着，解开了原本就宽松的搭在身上的睡袍，赤裸着上身俯卧在床上。

那是以利亚现在唯一能实现的休息方式，阻碍纯血始祖享受放松身体的舒适的双翼轻轻的扑打了一下，顺从的在床的两侧平铺下来。就像是丽贝卡不再时刻因为尖爪抓破美丽的衣裙一样，以利亚也逐渐掌握了如何控制新生的双翅。

“帮我舒缓一下后背的疼痛，我的孩子。”以利亚将脸埋在枕头里叹息着，期待着之后的几个小时里能享受到近日难得的放松。

被始祖的请求砸中的小血脉几乎昏厥，他一直敬仰自己的始祖，从第二次初生直到永生，渴望着能为始祖献出一切。而始祖美丽的形态更让他痴迷，那是神赐给他们的堕天使，是夜空的月亮，是血族黑暗世界中的光辉，是——

他的脊骨断裂了，在他颤抖的手指碰触到始祖微温的肌肤之前。

在恢复意识时，年轻的血脉正从纯血始祖卧室外的走廊墙壁上滑下，关闭中的门缝里，露出混血始祖的身影。不难想像，混血始祖克劳斯用了多么大的力量把这个可怜的孩子从房间里扔了出来。

纯黑的翅膀拍动了一下，以利亚从枕头里抬头，看到出现在床边的弟弟之后，纯血始祖苦闷的重新倒回床上。“你刚把我能舒适一些的希望扔出去了，尼克劳斯。”

他的弟弟慢吞吞爬上床，坐在以利亚腿边，好像刚才那个用极快的速度冲进来的人不是他一样：“我正是来补偿你的，以利亚，别这么抱怨。”

以利亚回头看了一眼弟弟的狼爪，那个表情与信任交付没有一丝联系。克劳斯举起手，指指尖端的锋锐指甲正缓缓缩回：“看，并不是只有你们在练习如何控制这些新长出来的东西。”

“如果你敢抓伤我的话。”眯着眼睛丢给弟弟一个威胁的眼神，以利亚把后背留给克劳斯施为。在遥远的过去，在他们还是人类的时候，相互包扎后背的伤口是早已熟悉的经历。

即使他们并不需要包扎伤口的现在，能全心交付后背的也唯有家人。

克劳斯的手掌小心的摸上兄长祼露的后背，他熟悉那里的每一寸肌理，除了新生翅膀带来的多余的筋肉。为了支撑多出的重量，以利亚肩头的的肌肉坚硬而紧绷，像是光滑温暖的洁白大理石，只是没有生命的大理石不会像他掌下的肌肤一样，因为兄长的每一个动作而优美的起伏。

他的哥哥在枕间发出模糊的催促，显然克劳斯现在迷恋的轻抚让他不满。混血始祖收敛心神，微微施加力道，按摩着掌下每一道紧绷的肌肉。

克劳斯无比清楚自己的力道，那能缓解以利亚的不适，同样也会在按摩中让兄长感觉酸涨不已。他的哥哥并不喜欢感情和感觉外露，从少年时代开始，直到他们变为始祖。除非痛到极致，克劳斯才会听到哥哥忍耐的呻吟。

可是纯血始祖的翅膀要诚实许多。在舒适时，那双黑翼会柔顺的展开，垂在以利亚身体两侧；被按到痛处，如剪下的夜色一般的羽毛就会微微竖起。

克劳斯着迷的看着这双翅膀的每一次变化，甚至故意用上不必要的力气，只为了看那美丽的黑翼因为吃痛而扑打。

即使混血始祖有着自己的小心思，以利亚还是已经舒服放松的闭上了眼睛，呼吸拉长并轻柔。克劳斯停下手里的按摩，他看了看哥哥松开的眉头，又转过视线仔细看着哥哥的翅膀。

以利亚会认真打理自己每一天的穿着，从衣领的褶皱到袖口的钉扣，克劳斯从未想到哥哥会任由自己的翅膀凌乱到现在这个样子。那些因为纯血始祖的暴力而半折的羽毛从翅膀中翘起，依稀有着落叶夹在羽毛的缝隙间。

克劳斯从床上起身，坐到床脚边，拉过正垂在那里的片翼。他的哥哥迷糊的睁了睁眼，看清身边的人之后，重新任由自己陷入半睡的状态。

比起翅膀扑动时的力量感，那些黑色的长长羽毛有着无以伦比的柔顺，像丝绸一样在克劳斯的手指间滑动。混血始祖轻巧的在那些羽毛中翻拣着，挑出里面的杂草，抚平那些断羽。他的动作如此轻柔，时不时轻拍着手中的黑翼，就像是安抚着受惊无法休眠的鸟儿。

当两边的翅膀都打理好时，纯血始祖已经陷入舒服的沉眠。美丽的黑翼垂在他身边，随着悠长的呼吸轻轻起伏着，就像是振翅欲飞的鸟儿。

克劳斯重新坐回到床上，看着安睡于巢中的飞鸟，莫名的欲望在他心口翻滚。

 

他不允许以利亚飞走，他终此一生都不可能允许以利亚离开。

他最爱的家人，他的爱，他的人性，他唯一的弱点，怎么能允许这样的以利亚像鸟儿一样飞离，被其它任何生物用贪婪的眼光注视着，甚至是占有。

就像那夜一样，混血始祖的狼牙因为饥渴而发痒，不知何时又钻出指尖的利爪迫切的想抓住什么，撕毁什么。

他俯身在兄长的身上轻嗅着，也许这也是兽化带来的副作用之一，标记对方的气味，克劳斯想。

 

“别离开我，”克劳斯舔着自己痒到发疼的獠牙，“不然我就折断你的翅膀，让你哪里也去不了。”

他的利爪已经无意识的插进自己刚整理好的温暖羽毛中，然后猛得收紧。

这是一个错误的举动，从各种意识上来说。

 

从美梦中疼醒的以利亚狂躁的翻身，瞪着身后的弟弟。这次短暂的睡眠是他最近难得的休憩，结束在由翅膀传来的巨痛中。

 

克劳斯微张着嘴，他看了看自己手中揪下来的几根黑羽，又看了看暴怒到眼睛浮起血色的哥哥。混血始祖无辜的举起手：“……听我解释。”

 

然而一切都晚了，以利亚不需要也不想听混蛋弟弟的解释。迁怒不是一个好习惯，但纯血始祖决定破例一回。

一声巨响后，毛茂茂狼化的混血始祖克劳斯飞出兄长的卧室，跌落在之前被扔出来的血脉旁边。

克劳斯仰躺在地板上哀叹着，他的肋骨断了，至少七根。

 

******

 

当始祖们终于迎来兽形完全褪去的那天，克劳斯几乎感动的掉下泪来。从那天之后，他的哥哥从未给过他一个好脸色。

虽然没有再付诸暴力，但就像是所有的怒火和不适都找到了发泄口一样，向来对兄弟格外宽容的以利亚尽情的向混血弟弟喷射着毒舌。

“斑秃”“无尾狼”，即使同样因为科尔研究出的解药而飞羽片片脱落，露出带血的骨翼，以利亚依然抓住每一个打击嘲讽弟弟的机会。确实经历着褪毛过程，身上斑驳无比的克劳斯哑口无言，被迫受到附加伤害的丽贝卡与科尔一脸怃然。

最终，已经快变成骨架的翅膀从以利亚肩头脱落，始祖强大的自愈力让那两个伤口迅速愈合。

以利亚忍耐过巨痛之后满足的叹息，愉悦的穿上阔别多日的外套，享受着重获的自由与轻松。他看到了弟妹和血脉们眼中露出的惋惜，不过那已经无法动摇纯血始祖现在的好心情。

 

这次事件很快就成为始祖漫长生命中一段小小的记忆。

不过在纯血始祖无法觉察的暗处，克劳斯留下了纪念品。

混血儿从血脉们手中搜刮了所有纯黑的落羽，和那付洁白的骨翼，最终拼成了一双巨大的翅膀，藏到了自己的密室里。

那是他永远也不会告诉兄长的秘密。

 

【END】


End file.
